Richard Tan
Richard Tan is a pilot and technician at Maltorus Valen Industries located on Corellia. Richard was born within Tapani Expanse, on the planet Pelagon, located in the Mintaka System within the Tapani Expanse. Both his parents were noble royal guards to House Pelagia, and was marked with a tattoo of House Pelagia's coat of arms upon the top of his right hand. A few years after being born, around 62 BBY, his family moved to Corellia upon the request of the House to help CorSec. Upon arrival on Corellia, Richard received the best Corellian and Tapani Education, as well as some training in the use of weapons, since he was going to be molded into a House Royal Guard. Currently he is an Engineer, designing ships and the Senator of Byss. =Description= Standing before you is a man standing 1.83 meters with dark brown hair that is trimmed short and neat, who stares out into the world with black eyes with white flecks. A young man in his late twenties, whose eyebrows are, arched slightly giving him a slightly exotic or oriental appearance. He does not have any piercings, and you do see that his lips are slightly full, but not overly to make it looks like he has two fat lips. His nose is small, and looks like it was injured. You notice a slight scar upon his left cheek and nothing else can be told of the man's features, except for the tattoo on the top of his right hand. Currently, he is wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt, with a pair of dark grey pants with a number of cargo pockets on each leg, that match the shirt, with the lower legs tucked into matching black, diplomatic boots that extend up his legs, covering his shins and stops about three inches below his knees. You are able to make out the leather belt and see a BlasTech DL-44 blaster pistol is attached to it. In Addition to the blaster, you see some power cells, a comlink, medpack, datapads, a droid caller and that is all that you can see upon him. =Personality= Richard is a calm and easy going man. His attitude towards others makes him seem like a loner, but he is a people person and enjoys meeting new and interesting characters. Quiet and thinks all the time as he makes notes on what he sees and experiences. He tries to avoid conflict as much as possible and has no disdain for either the Republic or the Black. He has a tendency to do the ‘right’ thing when he knows it will get him into more trouble then what he needs, but that is from his CorSec training. Richard has a sense of honor to his friends and duty to those he work for. He will always help those who need help, no matter who they are, but he stays loyal to his employers, and makes sure that he stays true to his word, since he was raised to show dignity, honor and respect to all, rather they are friend or foe. This is what helped him while he was a part of CorSec and making friends out of friends and enemies. =History= Born on the planet Pelagon, a planet located in the Tapani Expanse of the Mintaka System, and the capital world of House Pelagia. Richard Tan grew up in a family who moved to the planet of Corellia, from Pelagon, his father Marcus Tan, was a member of House Pelagia Royal Guards, and was asked to go to Corellia to help CorSec. CorSec or Corellian Security Force was happy to have Marcus arrive and Richard always wanted to continue the family tradition. However, he enrolled in and graduated from the CorSec Academy, instead of being a royal guard for House Pelagia. While out on a mission, his parents were killed and he took all of the possessions he had, and sold all of his families belongings and with the money traveled to Tatooine. When he arrived, he used what money he had from what he sold and tried to purchase a ship, which was not enough, so he left and thought. During his searching, he decided to put what he knew about ships to good use and went out, working on gathering money to open a manufacturing company that builds transports and fighters, as well as possibly be active in the Republic in one form or another. Additionally, being from House Pelagia, Richard is Force sensitive, but he has no idea that he is, and knows of the Jedi from the Holonews and datafiles from Reena University and the Republic datafiles, plus what he learned while a part of CorSec. To that end, he contacted a number of banks within the Republic and after stating his intentions, and filling out the necessary paperwork, was not able to get a loan to start up his own corporation, so he went looking and found out that there were a number of jobs out there open to those who are looking to start a possible business within the Republic and this lead him to Tatooine, where he applied for a job as a pilot and a technician, and offered his designs to those within the Maltorus Valen Industries, with hopes of getting credit and some royalties form the ship designs, including the first ship of the line if it was built. While helping his friends on a number of adventures, he was attacked by a number of Tusken Raiders on Tatooine that were attacking Anchorhead and help in defend the settlement. While there, he was able to meet a lot of people who did not want to see a settlement removed. Later, Richard went on an Archeology dig with Karin and others to a lost planet found near Alderaan. There he was able to acquire a number of Sharr Martha items, namely a headgear which he had upgraded to masterwork level and a cloak. These items help Richard hide better and he is trying to see if he can get any more additional items of the Sharr Martha. During the dig, a Jedi, named Veda Sutra snuck onto his ship and he attacked Richard, who was able to make it to an escape pod and get to ALderaan, with only a severe wound to his leg form the lightsaber of Veda's. However, int he process, Veda stole his ship, the Graven Image and as far as Richard knows, his ship is still out there, as he got word that it was last seen on Gamor and now rumor has it that Dash L'hnnar might know where the ship is located at, or what has happened to it. At this moment, Richard is an employee with James Loro and his company called Alland Yards. He has also been voted as the Senator to Byss, after being supported by Meena Tills. Moreover, he has been hired on by Zhet'eel'achisala as Head Engineer of Azure Defence Systems. Additionally, he has designed a new type of shuttle, as a request by Senator Bail Organa, and has talked with Senator Organa on getting a bill or notice up on the clearing of the Public Spaceport on Coruscant of ships that have been sitting idle for too long. =Friends= * Anneke * Zhet'eel'achisala * James Loro * Gand * Karin * Graham * Divak Tan - No relation known to date * Chas * Natalia Thorne * Bail Organa * Anakin Skywalker * Veda Sutra - Deceased * Maltorus Valen * Kalira * Rena * Yaala'ani * Meena Tills * Kalira Valen * Euphemia Bellamy * Marbo Trinivii Dai * Dash L'hnnar * Nissa Sarcat * Vordo the Hutt =Additional Information= The Force Richard Tan is Force Sensitive, and is aware of it. * Known to only a limited few ICly. Richard's Tattoo 100px|left|House Pelagia Crest Richard has a tattoo, the crest of House Pelagia, showing which noble house he belongs to and is placed upon the top of his right hand. The tattoo can be seen at all times when he is out and about, and the detail is of a closed fist I holding a multi-colored material that is a crimson red, purple, violet and indigo in color. A figure in cool light blue sits upon the closed fingers, with its wings fanned out looking like a bird of some type, while a pea-green colored sun is behind the blue bird. The tattoo is probably one of the least known item about Richard and hardly anyone notices it, although it is out in plain daylight, and Richard will not say anything unless someone brings it up or asks him about it. Although, if he is asked, he will be glad to explain to people the purpose and meaning behind it, as a few have commented that it is some type of pirate emblem, but it is just the house crest of House Pelagia. Ship Designs # Shuttle: Richard has designed a new type of shuttle that is better then the Kappa Assault Shuttle. He has paid the 30K for the design cost and now is saving up the 100K to get the shuttle into production. So far, no name for the ship class has been determined. = Ships = Graven Image The ship that was transferred to him by Maltorus Valen when he was hired as an employee of Maltorus Valen Industries. The SA-2100a Graven Image was a decent ship that was not modified and Richard used it as his home, since he did not have one like most people. With his ship, he saw a lot of cargo runs and not many fights, until the Sith Veda Sutra snuck onboard and held him hostage at lightsaber point. Given the option of either death or following Veda, Richard decided against that and after getting injured, went for cover, sealing Veda int he cockpit. Richard made it to the escape pods and using one, landed on Alderaan. The current condition of the Graven Image at this time is listed as unknown and destroyed. Bloodstripe With the lost of the Graven Image, and the unknown condition of it, Richard was able to purchase a Corellian Engineering Corporation YT900 known as the Star Skimmer for 20,000 credits, plus trade in of his medical droid Doc, and the Telos Shuttle he owned from Vordo the Hutt. After getting the necessary credits, the Star Skimmer was renamed the Bloodstripe, and it is currently Richard's home for the time being. Pelagon Voyager After working and saving up credits, Richard traveled to the Sienar System, and purchased a Kappa Assault Shuttle and named it the Pelagon Voyager. With the Kappa Shuttle, Richard can travel different places and use it if he does not want to use his other ship. Plus the Kappa Shuttle is better armed than his freighter. Pelagon Navigator The Pelagon Navigator is a Grakk Cargo Hauler that Richard purchased from Gand. Originally, the ship was called the Loyality, but since Richard is the owner, and he did not like the name of it, he had it changed to the Pelagon Navigator and has yet to do any upgrades to it. =Tapani Expanse= Visit Pelagon, Reena and Achillea for information on the three planets of the Tapani Expanse. ''OOC: These three planets have not been added to the grid by Gulp, due to the recent server crash back in July and things are till in the process of being brought online to work right. When that is done one, if not all of these planets will be placed on the grid. However, if you want your character to be form one of these planets, feel free to visit them and look at the information held there.'' =Recent Events= 21,372 YR, Month 5 to Month 7 * Received the Graven Image, a SA-2100a Freighter from Maltorus Valen. * Is currently employeed as a pilot and technician for Maltorus Valen Industries. * Became a citizen of Tatooine. * Help defend Anchorhead from a Tusken Raider Raid and a Tusken Raider attack party. * Helpped in gathering information on Maltorus Valen for Kalira * Helped those during the Bothawui Crisis. * Talked to Anakin Skywalker about a vision he had, and found out he is Force Sensetive. * Was attacked by pirates in the Corellian System. Lost 598 credits in cargo. 21,372 YR, Month 8 * Assisted in the incident at the Dark Matter plant on Mantell. * Held at Lightsaber point by Veda Sutra, on board his ship, who offered to either kill him or bow before him. Richard took the former and made a break for it, got hit in the leg by Veda's lightsaber, and lost his ship, as he seals Veda int he cockpit and used an escape pod to reach Alderaan. The where abouts of his ship at this time are unknown. * Acquired a new ship form Vordo the Hutt. CEC YT900 known as the Star Skimmer for 20,000 credits, plus trade in of his medical droid Doc, and the Telos Shuttle he owned. * Purchased a Kappa Assault Shuttle for 11,550 credits. * Has begun to do ship upgrades for people. 21,372 YR, Month 9 * Upgraded two ships for Nissa. * Began to work on opening a shipyard to start designing, building and selling ships. * Was asked by Bail Organa to design a new type of shuttle for Alderaan. * Joined Alland Yards under the leadership of James Loro * Left the employeement of Maltorus Valen Industries. 21,373 YR, Month 1 * Became a fully licensed Engineer * Became the new Senator of Byss * Was picked at the Slave Trade Summit to be part of a group to travel to Nar Shaddaa * Joined the Azure Defence Systems under the ownership of Zhet'eel'achisala as Head Engineer * Received the design of his first ship, a new type of shuttle * Took part in a Charity Auction to help raise money to repair the damaged to the Hospital on Coruscant after a Sith attack. * Met with Senator Organa on setting up a bill to get the idled ships located at the Public Spaceport removed and auctioned off. * Meet with the CEO of Merr Sonn Systems, Arkai to get help on the production of the shuttle he designed and received the help. * Met with Lord Raziel, who was on Tatooine and asked to have a ship designed that was built with speed in mind and weapons secondary to be used by Senators and Planetary Leaders. * Was asked by Jedi Master Yaala'ani to help with an Engineering Project and has accepted. * Asked Yaala'ani if she would help Richard understand and learn more about the Force rather than teaching. * Helped Nissa in the stopping of a Quarren Protest on Mon Calamari with James Loro, Teela, Yaala'ani, Gand, Raziel and Tres. =Character Logs= Category:Player Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Senate Category:Azure Defence Systems Category:Alland Yards